Taken By The Enemy?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "Why-" "You are like us..." Ichigo is captured by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Thats when his friends try to rescue him, but what if he doesn't want to go back. Grimmjow/Ichigo/Ulquiorra. Adopted by Rainy-Ray-Rachel.
1. Prolouge

Beta- read. Also there will be an alternate version of this story by inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Prologue:

It has been a week since I have been captured. I can't believe it. Him of all of them caught me, and said those words to me. Why? Why did he do all of this? For me or for him self? I don't want to stay here any longer, but how do I leave this place? If only, if only I wasn't caught that day, maybe things would be different for me. Here he comes again with that emotionless face. Ahh... it made me mad. 

**I have whom I wanted for so long, but I'm not satisfied at all. Why not? I guess he needs to be fine forever before I am satisfied with all of this. Yes as soon as he is mine forever I will be satisfied for good. Here is where he is, my angel**.

"You came," The young flamed hair man spoke

"Of course I did, my little angel," A raven-haired haired man said as he walked over to the smaller orange haired boy. He grabbed the teen and held him immobile.

"Let me go!" The red head yelled.

"Sorry, that's not possible," The man spoke in a monotone, as he tightened his grip on the teen.

"Wh-Why not?" The high schooler stammered.

"Master would be mad at me for doing so," The frown that was on the usually emotionless face was replaced by a smirk.

"Then what about what you said to me a week ago?" The teen remembered the conversation he had with the raven-haired animal before him.

"That is the real reason, Ichi," The man whispered in the red head's ear. The smirk grew upon seeing the teen's shocked expression.

"So then I'm yours now?" The red head asked staring back into that demon's gaze.

"Yes you are, and you better like it," Oh that face that emotionless face how it pissed him off.

"I wont ever!" The teen yelled back in a weak attempt to fight against the man.

"Yes you will my angel," The black haired man said as he knocked out the red head. The defeated high school student fell into the monsters arms with tears on his cheeks. "I won't ever leave you alone like they did. I will always protect you unlike them. You are mine. Forever,"

Me: That's all.

Misha: sorry this is short it's just that we are up late and Rave's mom is angry at us for being up so late.

Me: Ya so this is all for now. Also do you now how the two mystery characters are?

Inoue: It's not that hard...

*Silence*... *Slap*

Next chapter:

Chapter 1:

Locked in the enemy's den.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter 1 beta! Oh ya by the way I got two beta readers now! I will choose witch one I like the best, but for now I'll stick with this one. BTW: Sorry but I deleted the other chapters. I will repost them when this is done being btea-read.

Rain was steadily coming down as Ichigo walked to school. "Hey Ichigo!" Came a call from behind the flame colored teen.

"Hi Mizuho!" Ichigo replied to his friend. They met up in front of the school.

"What are you going to do today?" Keigo asked cheerfully.

"I don't really know at the moment," Ichigo replied politely, he was not in the mood for Keigo to jump at him begging for him to spend the rest of the day with him at the arcade or something.

"Then why don't both of you come over to my house!" Keigo's eyes shinned as he begged his companion to came over to his place.

"Sure!" Mizuho cheerfully answered his friend's question while Ichigo was just glad that Keigo didn't whip out his puppy-dog eyes. How he hated how annoying Keigo could be at sometimes.

"Cool then let's meet by the gates on the way home, ok?" Keigo asked as the bell rang. The three teens jumped slightly.

"Got it," Ichigo then ran for the classroom since they were late.

School moved rather quickly as the lunch bell rang. They ate lunch in their normal group on the rooftop talking about things that did not interest the stubborn teen. He seemed to be in his own little world as the bell dismissed them to their classes. The group said their good-byes as they entered the classroom.  
School ended, Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuho ran over to Keigo's as fast as they could, but something caught the attention of the substitute Shinigami. Something he didn't what it was.

With Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Ugh... Who are we looking for?" A teal haired man said as he combed his hair that was dripping in the rain.

"A Shinigami with a large spiritual entity," The raven man said. He sighed as the man sitting grumbled about how retarded their lord was. But why correct him if he was just going to complain more and gripe about how much of an ass kisser he was to their Lord.

Thunder cracked in the distance, it had been raining for the entire day and the larger man was getting annoyed of it. There were two men. One was a pastel white with raven hair, and the other one was nicely tanned and had teal hair. The two of them were supposed to find him. The question was, How and Who would he be? They someone with descent sized spiritual presser. Though he was on the ground, he flashed to right behind the two otherworldly people they looked behind them there he was. He stood there, and watched them. The blue haired one cracked a huge shit-eating grin on his lips as he realized this boy was a Shinigami. The black haired one took notice of this as well, and also noted that his spiritual presser had risen quite a bit at that.  
Then he spoke.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The teen spoke with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Ulquiorra spoke this time not wanting Grimmjow to snap. "My name is Ulquiorra and this is Grimmjow. We are here for a special reason. Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami," The boy replied.

"Well now that's nice to know," Grimmjow smirked. 'This was way to easy. We came to find a Shinigami, but this is classic! A human? Ha! He's kind of cute to. Maybe I should keep him after Aizen does... well... that' Grimmjow thought as the grin grew bigger and bigger. "Ulquiorra distract him for me, and I'll get him," Grimmjow whispered to his comrade as he prepared to attack the teen. The other Espada nodded as he heard the monster's barely noticeable whisper.

"... Fine... But hurry, Sexta others will come shortly" Ulquiorra's monotone is what made the teen on edge.

"Good..."

"Wait till he's totally distracted with me, then attack" Ulquiorra said as he jumped at the teen.

Zanpactou collided with Ulquiorra's iron skin. Ichigo now paying no attention to Grimmjow who snuck right behind him. Ichigo felt something wrap around him, something strange, cold hands touched his back. He heard one last thing before the darkness enveloped his senses. It was his back up, his comrades, his friends, and his allies. "ICHIGO!"

HOURS LATER

'Hey, King you ok?' UH... stupid hollow

'be quite Ogichi!' the teen spat back.

'Ya idiot! I'm worried 'bout ya' The hollow yelled in retaliation to the teen's rude behavior.

'tch, Why are you worried?' the teen asked sarcastically.

'You were knocked out cold. So I toke over and-' The hollow side started before he was cut off.

'You did what!' is what the high school student replied. Why was he so surprised? it's not like it was the first time.

'Let me finish king...' the hollow said as the king calmed down. 'Like I was saying I toke over, and I found our self chained to a wall!'

'We are chained to A WALL?' The teen yelped. No way in hell was he going to be chained! nor did he like it.

'Not anymore... But the one problem, you see, is that those two we saw earlier were Espadas, and they kind of... captured us...' the hollow trailed off.

'Then we're within the Espada's hold now?' The teen asked.

'Yup! You got it! Someone give you a prize! So when can I fight them?'

'Never you idiot...' Practically a blood vessel popped in his forehead. No way was he letting the hollow control!

'Fine, just don't die on me.' The hollow left the teen by himself in the inner world of what ever you would call it. Not even Zangetsu was around.

'Got it... Oh... I forgot to ask him about Zangetsu... oh well...'

Ichigo opened his eyes, and like Ogichi told him he wasn't chained down now. He was instead in a... arm hold? He felt someone put their head against his neck, as he was pulled deeper into he arm hold. Someone spoke.

"You awake Ichi?"

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo yelled. "And it isn't Ichi! It's Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Hey it's me... Grimmjow,"

"You! Where am I?" Ichigo growled.

"In Aizen's home, of course," Grimmjow replied.

"Then I've been captured…" Ichigo suppressed a sigh as he lolled his head forward.

"That's what it seems like to you, but in reality, you belong here," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"I belong here… why?" Ichigo stammered as Grimmjow chuckled.

"Your hollow part makes you one of us," Grimmjow answered the teen's obvious question. How else would Grimmjow be able to answer such a question? Ask Aizen? Hell no!

"I get it…" Finally the teen gets it!

"Good, then its time to show you what I want from you," With this Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped as he felt himself be pulled in to the grip. Claws racked into Ichigo's skin. Blood started to come up through the gouges. This made Ichigo finally notice that he was no longer in his outfit. Ichigo swallowed as Grimmjow licked his wounds. Ichigo was pinned down with Grimmjow on top of him.

"Wha-" The teen was shocked as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

"You belong to me," Grimmjow growled as he kissed Ichigo on the lips moving his tongue around inside of Ichigo's mouth.

"N-No! I don't! Ge-Get off Of me!" Ichigo struggled more before he was knocked out.

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

A/N: There!

(Not my comments) Inoue: Imma add a alternative version and make it a grimmyichi those are hot

*slaps again*

Next Chapter: Ichigo meets with Aizen and demands to know why he is here. Then he hears those words from Grimmjow. The three words he wished he had not heard. Can the others help him, or will he be Grimmjow's forever?

Why am I here?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Why am I here?**

_Soul Society_

Rukia came running into the Head Taichou's chambers. She ran straight in not bothering with knocking or for permission to enter. She started shouting as some of the Taichou were surprised of her outburst and sudden disobedience. Byakuya was even a little embarrassed.

"I have an urgent announcement, Sir!" She gasped clutching her side as she desperately tried to get more oxygen into her system.

"What is it Kuchiki!" the dried up raisin yelled since he was not sure why this was important enough to interrupt a Captain's meeting.

"Well while me, and the sixth fukutaichou, Abari Renji, were in the human world Ichigo was kind of... kidnapped," Everyone in the room gasped as some eyes widened in dismay. Rukia continued. "We found the kidnappers a little to late, since in the end they got Ichigo," she said sternly with the utmost respect as she dropped to her knees and bowed, trying to apologize for her intrusion.

"Then who were they? And more importantly! How did they get him?" Kenpachi growled in his raspy voice.

"Two Espada, Sir!" Rukia replied bowing her head down lower.

"I see. What were these two's ranks?" Head captain asked.

"The raven-haired one I do not remember and the Sexta Espada..." Rukia reported as she peeked up a little bit to see the expressions.

"I see then we will rescue Kurosaki Ichigo from Aizen immediately!" Then head captain slammed down his staff. "Do I have any volunteers to go there?" He asked looking around at the captain's.

only four stepped forward. That fearsome Taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi, had a grin on his face twisted permanently etched onto his face. The two Captain that no one would expect, Soi Fon and Kuchiki Byakuya. And last but the very shortest, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Good then in one day we shall leave! Bring your squads fukutaichou with us as well!" The head captain said as he dismissed the occupants in the room.

"We must hurry Captain-Commander! I feel that his life is in danger! The monsters that took him, one had a blood-chilling grin... What their intents are I do not know but i still fear for Ichigo's safety..." Rukia said as she walked out with the head taichou.

**Las Noches**

"Your cute when you're angry," a voice purred

"Shut up, and get off of me!" the other yelled harshly.

"No can do. I don't want him to have you," The voice mocked as they nuzzled the other.

"Dammit! How did this happen?"

1 Hour earlier

Ichigo woke up in an unfamiliar room. No doors and no windows, and white as hell. Next to him on the tile floor was Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed as he remembered what happened the day before. First, he was yelled at by the head captain for something his inner hollow did (a/n: I left this out for now, you will hear about it later though). Second, got to school late, and it was raining hollows and ghosts. Third! He kidnapped by some Espada, and brought here, to this... prison cell? Fourth! Woke up IN Grimmjow's arms. Fifth, Was _kissed_ by Grimmjow. Sixth, No one seemed to care that he was gone. Great just great! He goes and saves people's ass's and he gets nothing in return. Ironic much?

Suddenly Ulquiorra burst through the door. He glanced up at Grimmjow who was still asleep despite the door opening in a hurry. He then looked at Ichigo who was starring at him in shock. A smirk made its way to his face as he walked over to Ichigo. "Are you ok, Ichi?" He asked destroying his monotone mask and smashing it repeatedly.

"Don't call me that, and I'm fine!" Ichigo snapped glaring at the Arrancar.

"Oh, then no worries there. Aizen-sama has asked to see you," Ulquiorra closed his eyes again as he put his hands into the white pockets of his hakama.

"I'm not going to go near him, not ever," Ichigo spat trying to escape the sleeping Sexta's arms.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice on the matter," Ulquiorra said with a sigh.

Walking over to the teenager, he kicked his fellow Espada off and out of the way, Ichigo took the opportunity to back away. He failed miserably when he was backed against the wall as Ulquiorra reached out his hand. Ulquiorra sighed again and grabbed Ichigo by the black Shihakusho, and flung him over his shoulder. Ichigo squirmed, desperately trying to escape the Arrancar, as they left for Aizen's room.

"Come in!" The lord of all Arrancar boomed as Ulquiorra reached the door, not even knocking.

"I brought him like you requested Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said patiently as he walked into the room.

"Wonderful bring him in," Aizen's tone was unpleasant to Ichigo, which made the teen squirm more.

Ulquiorra set Ichigo down as soon as he did Ichigo tried to run away. Aizen smirked as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the fleeing teen. Ulquiorra pulled Ichigo onto his lap and held then teen down. Ichigo gasped at the position he was in and immediately glared at the Hollow lord, as if saying you asshole.

"Why? Why did you bring me HERE!" Ichigo yelled struggling against the Espada's tight grasp.

"You don't need the other Shinigami. All you need is us," Ichigo settled down a bit, but he still was pissed as hell.

"I'll think about it, but if they come to rescue me them I'm out of here!" 'Who am I kidding they'll never come to help me.' Ichigo thought.

"Fine, but if they do come to rescue you then we will fight them. Ulquiorra come here please," Ulquiorra walked over to Aizen and listed to what he said. Ichigo didn't care, and was still sitting there like nothing happened. That is until something happened.

"Ulquiorra, please make sure he will want to stay with us," Aizen said calmly "By any means necessary.

"Yes sir," The Espada calmly said

"Keep Grimmjow away too," Aizen added as Ulquiorra began to walk away.

"Yes I will," Ulquiorra then raised his voice. "Come along Ichigo its time to leave," Surprisingly Ichigo had disappeared. "Grimmjow..." he sneered. He was just ordered to keep that reckless fool away from that teen and here he was not following orders.

Grimmjow had snuck into the room, and taken Ichigo back. To bad though for Ichigo though, he was now pinned under him. The intentions of Grimmjow were not so very clear to the teen, which is oblivious to pretty much everything.

"Why did you do this?" Ichigo demanded as he squirmed more to try to escape the strong Espada's grasp yet again... failing yet again... 'Score 4 to 0 the Espada winning...' Ichigo groaned while thinking.

"Because I LOVE YOU," Ichigo's eyes widened as far as they could when he heard this. Did he hear that right? Better ask to make sure.

"Wh-What was that?" Ichigo's eyes were as big as frying pans as the grip tightened.

"Because. I. LOVE. YOU." Grimmjow repeated every single word painfully slow to get the point across.

"Well I don't like you!" The teen jumped back into reality as he struggled more while furiously yelling back at the Espada pinning him down.

"You will think different after a little bit Ichi," The Espada grinned as he opened his mouth and-

***BITCH SLAP***(NOT RukiaK.1's comment) (Seriously not mine!)

All of the sudden Grimmjow fell to the floor, and then Ichigo was picked up in someone's arms. He was carried to a new room, and for some reason it was brighter than the last one. He was then set on the bed, and was pinned down once again. Damn how many times was he going to get pinned down this way? He looked up to see emerald eyes looking into chocolate eyes. Ulquiorra was pinning him down, and he was... smiling? Why the hell was ICHIGO smiling?

"You happy, Ichi?" He asked smirking at the teen that was on the edge of breaking out into a fit of laughter.

" I don't know!" The flame haired teen shot back.

"Well it looks like it to me," Ulquiorra sighed deeply.

"Maybe I am, but I am angry to!" Ichigo was trying to act pissed but it seemed that it wasn't working and was still on the edge of laughter.

Present time

"Your cute when you're angry," The voice purred

"Shut up, and get off of me!" the other's got pissed as he tried squirming.

"No can do. I don't want him to have you," The voice mocked

"DAMMIT! How did this happen?"

"You let me do this," Ulquiorra sighed

"No I didn't!" Ichigo yelled.

"Really? Then let me see how about I do this," The grip on his arms grew harder as Ulquiorra kissed him on the plump little mouth of his, which was forced open, and Ichigo moaned. Ulquiorra removed his lips, and then whispered something. "Grimmjow is trouble, but I am not trouble. All you need to do is to let me protect you,"

"N- ye- yes I will," Ichigo gasped as teeth bite down on his flesh and his pupils dilated

"That was all I needed to know, and now you are mine. I LOVE YOU, Ichigo," He whispered in the teen's ear.

**A/n: Beta version. I think it's pretty good! What do you think? Also Thanxs Hime-Sama for this!**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ulquiorra's Doing! Ichigo the Enemy!**

Ichigo sat there while Ulquiorra toke the measurements for Ichigo's new outfit. _'Why? Why am I happy to be here? Do I really belong here? Everyone is probable worried about me right now...'_

"There all done," Ulquiorra's voice snapped Ichigo out from his thoughts. "One last thing before I go get this to lord Aizen," Ulquiorra turned back to the teen as he lowered his hand holding the tape measure.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he took a single step back, worried what the Arrancar was going to do to the unarmed Substitute Shinigami.

"This," Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and then kissed him. He moved is tongue around in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo gave in, and did the same.

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was in an Espadas outfit, and Ulquiorra was sitting next to the bed. _'What the hell?' _Ichigo thought as he tried to remember what happened last.

"Ah, your awake," He said glancing at Ichigo.

"What happened? Plus why am I in this?" The teen asked looking at his new outfit.

"You passed out, and I put them on for you. I must say, they look way better than your other clothes did," Ulquiorra said, emotionless, as his gaze turned from the teen's outfit back to the Shinigami's face.

"They kind of do," Ichigo barley said these words before an alarm sounded.

"Sounds like we have intruders... Know what are you going to do about this? You have two options, either fight with us, or fight against us. Witch one will it be?" Ulquiorra questioned as he stood up from his chair.

"I don't know" Ichigo replied not knowing the punishments for his decisions.

"Maybe this will help you decide," Sharp teeth sank into Ichigo's neck, causing Ichigo to scream loudly in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?"Ichigo tried to force Ulquiorra off from is wound but to no avail.

"Marking you with a sign. To show that I own you. It also will tell them something," Ulquiorra whispered darkness was taking over Ichigo, and he tried to fight back but it was too late. He slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Battle grounds part 1

The clash of swords could be heard miles away as the two sides fought, echoing off the walls of the palace. So far they were evenly matched, but that changed with one fight. Here is what happened in that fight.

* * *

Ichigo VS Renji: Part 1

Renji was the furthest into Las Noches. Not really running into that many arrancar on the way, and if he did then it was not really strong. He snuck in that way he could find Ichigo first, and save him. That is if he wanted to leave by the time he reached him. The old merchant told him of how he would probably be tortured into things. But why was he thinking that now? He couldn't doubt at a time like this not when... Ichigo... was in trouble.

'Ichigo where are you... and why aren't you helping us find you? I thought you were our friend... So just stop being a jack ass and help!'

"Hello Renji," A voice murmured behind Renji, It was close...

Renji spun around only to come face to face with... Ichigo?

"Why are you-" Renji began seeing as Ichigo's black Shihakusho was replaced with a white one. Not only that but he was alone!

Renji was cut off when Ichigo placed his finger on Renji's mouth.

"Shush, you will know all of that in due time, but as for now all you have to do is fight!" Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure and threw the Lieutenant back.

Ichigo pulled out his sword and swung it at Renji. Barely dodging it, Renji countered with the released Zabimaru. They fought like that for what seemed like hours before Ichigo used Banki. Renji followed and released his Bankai as well. But because Ichigo has increased speed he could easily overpower the vice-captain who used a overly bulky technique.

* * *

The battle field part 2

The count was 8-9 now with the soul society winning. Could they though? Byakuya was gravely injured, along with Toshiro. Soi Fon was mildly injured while head captain had no injures. Kenpachi had more than any of them, but kept fighting seeing how insane he was when it came to fighting.

* * *

Ichigo VS Renji part 2

Breathing heavily Ichigo kept fighting. Something was messing with him. But Renji didn't even notice. However, he was still thinking of a way to help Ichigo.

'Why? Why Ichigo? Are you really our enemy? Wait! That mark on his neck! Head captain and Urahara warned us about that! Supposedly if an Espada bites you then you do what the Espada tells you to do! Maybe if I cut the mark, then he will go back to normal!' Renji started conjuring a plan. But which would work? 'THAT'S IT!' Renji said as he prepared to hit the spot that Ichigo left open.

Blood splashed the cold white floor... BUT Renji was struck! Ulquiorra punched a whole in Renji's stomach.

"Why? Ichigo why did you do this?" Renji coughed up blood. "TELL ME ICHIGO!" He yelled between pants. That snapped Ichigo out of the trance as Ulquiorra out stretched his arms.

"Re- Renji!" Ichigo's eyes widened in dismay as he looked at the blood on his hands. Renji smiled, as started to fall. Ichigo ran over avoiding Ulquiorra's arms.

"Ichigo, I never meant to harm you. One more thing please help us win this fight," Ichigo got up, and ran. Ulquiorra ran after him as Unohanna came out from a garganta (it's the only way to get to Hueco Mundo) and took Renji with her to treat him. He told them to run and pushed them back as he tried to turn around to fight Ulquiorra off but instead the teen was captured.

The Battlefield last part:

The Shinigami fled knowing that the could not win yet. They fled once they heard that Renji fell in battle against an espada, but one day they would return to get Ichigo back. The question was would he want to go back?

* * *

With Ulquiorra and Ichigo

Ichigo was pinned under Ulquiorra panting. Ulquiorra had an evil smile on his face. He seductively ripped off Ichigo's shirt, and started to lick him. Ichigo cringed. First he almost killed his friend, and now was getting taken advantage of! Suddenly a tongue made it's way into his mouth. Ichigo gasped trying to get the tongue out by biting it. Instead though he bit his own tongue. He gasped in pain when the grip on his wrists tightened. He tried to escape but again... he failed.

Strong arms held him in place. He was stuck like this, trapped under Ulquiorra. A knock on the door made Ulquiorra growl. He threw the covers over Ichigo, and answered it. Grimmjow stood there with a look of anger on his face. It was obvious that he wanted Ichigo back, but Ulquiorra wasn't going to let that happen any time soon.

"Leave!" Was all Ulquiorra said before he slammed the door in Grimmjow's face.

A/N: That's all.

Next chapter:

Rescue Team!


	5. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra sighed, and turned to face Ichigo. Ichigo looked away. "Why do you look away from my gaze?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo choose not to answer. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed slowly. Ichigo flinched but didn't move. "Answer me Ichigo."

"No." Ichigo replied.

Ulquiorra grabbed his neck. "Answer me!"

"No." Ichigo replied again. Ulquiorra started to crush Ichigo's neck.

"Answer me or I'll make you answer me," Ulquiorra said in a dark voice.

Ichigo shook his head. "I already said...no."

Ulquiorra tightened his grip. "Answer me NOW."

Ichigo chocked on air as Ulquiorra started to crush his wind pipe. "...n...no."

"Then you'll have to keep feeling pain until you do," Ulquiorra replied. Suddenly Ulquirra was thrown off Ichigo and flew into the wall.

"Damn bastard. That was for locking me out..." Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo gulped as Grimmjow grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "P-put me down!" Ichigo yelled.

"Not happening." Grimmjow replied. Ichigo gave up on struggling after a while. Grimmjow threw him onto the bed in his room. "I don't see why you haven't tried to run away from Ulquiorra yet," Grimmjow said as he sat on the bed. "I mean that guy is not the right one for you."

Ichigo looked down, and shrugged. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and forced Ichigo to look at him. "I don't know..." Ichigo answered.

Grimmjow sighed. "Well then don't worry about it..." He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, and pulled him close. Ichigo didn't try to resist it. Ichigo closed his eyes, and breathed in Grimmjow's sent.

"Ok..." Ichigo whispered as he feel into a light sleep.

Grimmjow smiled. "Night kid."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ulquiorra growled. "Damn that Grimmjow." He muttered. His face not showing anger but his eyes were. He looked for the other Espada with the anger to fill 1000 people to the brim.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Grimmjow watched Ichigo sleep in his arms. "Heh. He's cute," Grimmjow said as Ichigo snuggled closer. Grimmjow laid down with Ichigo in his arms. He put his head in-between Ichigo's neck and shoulder. He smiled softly. "Your mine now kid."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He about screamed when he found Grimmjow holding him, but then remembered what had happened. He sighed and started to wait. He had to wait since he couldn't move unless Grimmjow did. It took about 3 hours before Grimmjow woke up, and in the mean time Ichigo fell asleep again. Grimmjow smirked. He got up and shook Ichigo awake.

"Get up." Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo slowly sat up with a yawn. "Yeah what?"

"It's morning sleepy head, and today is the day Aizen is going to have us attack the world of the living," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He thought about his sisters, friends, and dad. "N-no."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Aizen is going to make a deal with you. If you do as he says whoever you ask to be spared will be."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relive. "Good..."

"Well come on!" Grimmjow called from the door. Ichigo scrambled up and followed the Espada to Aizen's throne room. Once in the throne room Ichigo was left alone with Aizen.

"Hello Ichigo," He said. "I wanted to know the names of the people you want to live when we attack today,"

Ichigo nodded. "Is there a pacific number of people?" he asked.

"No," Aizen said. "And as an added bonus for you not trying to run away I will let you save 5 of your Shinigami friends."

Ichigo nodded once more. "Ok then. To start off I want my two little sisters Yuzu and Karin to be safe. Next it will be my dad Ishinn. Then my friends, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tasuki, and the rest of my class mates including my teacher to be safe."

Aizen nodded. "Alright then. I will have some of my men get them and put them somewhere safe. Now which 5 Shinigami do you not want to be killed?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Rukia Kuchki, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchki, Hanatro, and," Ichigo thought for a second and went through a list of Shinigami in his mind. "And. Yoruichi"

Aizen smiled. "Ok then. You may go now."

Ichigo bowed and walked out of the room. He found Grimmjow waiting for him on the other side of the doors. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow laughed. "I'm keeping you away from Ulquiorra. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Ichigo growled lightly as Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his waist. "I guess..."Ichigo replied

Grimmjow smirked. "Good then lets go." He pulled Ichigo back down to his room.

Ichigo sighed. 'I can't believe this... I cant' believe I'm LETTING Grimmjow do this...' He thought

As soon as they got back to Grimmjow's room Ichigo was thrown on the bed. He knew what was coming next...or maybe not.

Grimmjow stayed where he was and said. "I'll be back later. You better still be here when I come back."

Ichigo was to suprized to say anything so he just nodded, and watched Grimmjow walk away.

Ichigo sat up and looked around. "But I have nothing to do..." He muttered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A few hours later Grimmjow came back with someone over his shoulder. He smirked. "The winnings from the second fight," He said. Ichigo gulped. He knew that person.

"...Renji..." He whispered.

Grimmjow still had his smirk. "So you know him huh? Well that makes things easier." He tossed Renji at Ichigo. "I'll be back again. You'll just have to wait to know what happened." Grimmjow then walked out and locked the door. Leaving Ichigo confused.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After a while Renji finally woke up. He sat up and rubbed his head. One thought came to mind. 'What happened to me'

"You ok?" Ichigo asked. Renji sprang up and reached for his Zonpakuto but found nothing. "Calm down! It's just me!" Ichigo snapped.

Renji sat back down. His mind was in turmoil. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not to sure...Grimmjow came in here with you over his shoulder...I have no idea what happened...can you tell me why you were here though?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded. "Ok...it went like this..."


	6. Chapter 5

_I sighed, and looked through the window of the school. I was watching/ waiting for the lunch bell to ring so that we could tell everyone what happened and why Ichigo wasn't with us. I heard the bell ring so I jumped up to the roof and waited for Rukia to come up with Ichigo's friends. This would be going against orders to not look/ help Ichigo but it was something we HAD to do. I turned his head to see Rukia walking out of the door with some kids behind her that I didn't know, but she also had with her, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. I walked out in front of them. The kids I didn't know gasped. They seemed to be able to see me in soul form. Rukia walked over and stood beside me , and whispered something into my ear. I nodded, and drew my Zonpakto. The other kids, but the three that I knew walked backwards into the wall. I rolled my eyes and released the shikai form of my Zonpakto. The kids eyes widened and they tried to run off, but Chad stopped them. He shook his head to say "he won't hurt you." Rukia laughed softly at they're reactions and spoke._

"_We have something to tell all of you. Though the news may shock you at first it is true," Rukia said. The other kids narrowed their eyes, but listened intently. As soon as Rukia started to say something more, the teacher of the class Rukia was in came onto the roof followed by some others. Her eyes widened when she saw me with my sword. _

"_Everyone inside now!" She yelled. She looked to Rukia. "Rukia come on get away from him, he's dangerous." _

_Rukia shook her head. "No," She said._

_The teacher reached out to grab Rukia's hand and pull her away, but a sword stopped her. "You leave her alone." The teacher looked up to see a black haired man. She blinked a few times while backing up._

"_Wh-Who are you?" She stammered._

"_Why should I tell you my name?" He said in reply. "Your not worthy." _

_Rukia laughed. "Come on brother just tell her," She said with a smile. _

"_Fine... Byakuya...Byakuya Kuchki," Byakuya said._

_The teacher sighed. "Rukia care to explain what is going on?" She asked._

"_That was the intention in the first place," Rukia replied. "Now where should we start. How 'bout all of you sitting down and listening, for starters." The kids sat down. The teacher did the same and the men that were following did as well._

_I stepped up. I looked at Byakuya for permission to speak. Byakuya nodded and stepped back to let me start things off. _

"_To begin we are called Shinigami. We are what you think of as creatures that kill people that are at their time to die, but in truth we are not." I stepped back as Byakuya walked next to me ._

"_To say it simply we are the opposite of what you fear," Byakuya stated._

_Rukia nodded, and toke her soul candy out. She popped it into her mouth and let Chappie take over her body while she was in soul form. The people that didn't know about that gasped, including the teacher._

"_This is my soul form." Rukia said. "Now to get on with what we we're talking about. I know all of you know Ichigo...and that is why we need to tell you this. Ichigo is a substitute shinigami, and just a few days ago he was captured by the current enemies. We were sent to get him back but the mission failed.. Now we are going against orders to stand down so that we can help him. But we need help. That is where you come in."_

_Byakuya pulled his sister back and started to talk. "We need people to help us. Do any of you want to help?"_

_Chad, Orihime, and Uryu stood up. "We will," They all said at once._

_Rukia smiled. "You three were already on the list."_

"_Looks like we're getting somewhere on this," Someone said._

_Orihime's face brightened. "Yourdichi!" _

_Yourdichi came out of nowhere. "You called?"_

_Byakuya sighed. "No but we could use your help," He admitted. _

_Yourdichi smiled. "Ok then who's helping!"_

"_All we've got so far are Orihime, Chad, and Uryu," Rukia said with a sigh._

_Yourdichi frowned. "Why? No one man enough to help?"_

_A bunch of boys stood up. "WE WILL!"_

_Yourdichi smiled. "Works every time!"_

_Rukia nodded. "Good then. We will have to train you though..." _

_Byakuya nodded. "Renji! Rukia! Spar now!" As soon as he said that both I and Rukia drew Zonpakuto, and rushed at each other. The kids gasped as the two of us clashed with as much furry as one would have in a fight. We soon stopped by Byakuya's command. "That is how we spar, do you think you can handle it?"_

_All the boys sept two sat down. Those two looked determined. One of them spoke. "Ichigo has been my friend for a long time. I'm not going to give up on him when he never gave up on me,"_

_The other boy nodded. "I agree. Ichigo is our friend NO MATTER WHAT!"_

_Rukia smiled. "I don't know why...but I had a feeling you two would want to help..."_

"_I want to help to!" A girl with short black hair stood up. "I've known Ichigo since I was a child! I want to help him!"_

"_Good," Rukia was still smiling. "We should have no trouble now. We have more people to help us..."_

"_Not only that I got a few other's to help," Yourdichi said._

"_Who?" Rukia asked._

"_Oh just a few Captains, Latinate, and a few others," Yourdichi said. _

"_...wow." Was the only thing Rukia said._

_I nodded. "How many?" I asked._

"_Oh about 30." Yourdichi replied._

_My eyes went wide. Rukia's to. "30!" We both yelled._

"_Yeah..."_

"_..." We were both to shocked to speak. We never thought so many shinigami would be willing to help us._

"_You might want to stay clear of Kenpachi though. He's in a fighting frenzy mood," Yourdichi said. "I highly doubt you two want to fight him anyway though."_

_I nodded. I never WANTED to fight Kenpachi in the first place. _

"_...Training starts tomorrow."_

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_

When Renji finished talking. Ichigo froze, but then managed to say. "You...you did all that...f-for me?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah...but we failed..."

Ichigo looked down. "But..."

"But what!" Renji yelled. "WE FAILED AND I GOT CAPTURED!"

Ichigo looked Renji in the eyes. "But you still tried all you could to do something you were told not to do, because you though it was the right thing to do."

"That's because it was the right this to do..." Renji sat back down and pull Ichigo into his arm hold. "I'm sorry we failed..."


	7. Chapter 6

Rukia ran down the long hall that extended a few corridors down. She had been summoned by the head captain. As far as she knew it was for punishment only. She sighed heavily as she walked. She had long sense forgotten the feeling she got when she was with Renji and Ichigo. She would never know how the Espada's managed to get both Ichigo AND Renji. As far as she knew, Renji had been beside her, until something happened, and she couldn't find him. She really didn't understand it. How could the espada's best them more than once?...Well maybe it had to do with the fact they had rushed into the fight instead of thinking it out fully...yeah that had to be it. That was the only logical explanation in Rukia's state of mind. She closed her eyes as she continued walking. Her thoughts wondered to what the head captain was going to do as punishment...she wondered if it was going to be death...she had taken that road once before, she didn't really want to go down that road again. Yeah, once enough was good enough. Besides this time she wouldn't have Ichigo to save her from it... She knew that. No matter what happened she had to make sure that she had a chance to save them. She knew that was the least she could do for the two. They had done more for her, and the soul society than anyone else...

Rukia sighed as she rounded the corner, seeing the Head captains office ahead. Her brother was there as well. He looked at her, but said nothing. He looked calm, but Rukia could tell that he wasn't really calm at all. He was panicked, worried what would happen. He had promised Rukia's REAL sister that he would protect Rukia, but he had also promised never to break the law again. That was why, the last time Rukia was to be executed, he did nothing. Now though, he knew that he would have to do something to help her, but that would break one promise, yet uphold the other. He didn't know what he could do. It was ether break one promise or break the other, and he had ALMOST broken one the first time it happened. To break that promise 'again' would...hurt him, and more than just his pride...he had to choose one, and only one. Keep the promise he made to his late wife, or the one he made on his parents grave? He didn't really know...he had to choose...Rukia...or follow the rules...those were his options. No other options...just those two...

He then remembered what Ichigo had told him once. 'To choose what HE wanted, and to not think about the promises he made'. Just to chose what he honestly wanted. What he wanted was to protect Rukia, so that was what he was going to do.

Rukia touched his arm. He blinked, and looked at her. Both of them nodded silently before walking into the Head captains office, together.

* * *

Soi Fon and Torshiro waited silently outside of the head captains office. Both of them were to come in when they were called in. Torshiro was keeping his cool, at the moment, but not for long. The fact that they had lost, and that Rangiku had been injured, left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew that it was his own fault for agreeing to go, but at the same time he knew that he had to go, to help. Ichigo had helped him when he needed it the most back when his old friend came back, and tried to ruin his reputation as well as kill him. He knew that by trying to save Ichigo, that would repay him a bit for what he had done for him. Since it failed though, he felt as though he had gone into even more debit to the substitute Shinigami.

Soi Fon on the other hand, had BARLEY agreed to help, and by now she was regretting it. She didn't really understand why she was being punished. Sure she had disobeyed orders, but at the same time, she hadn't really. So, in the end it did make sense that she would be punished like the rest of the people that went to go help Ichigo. That is...sept for the humans who had helped since they had all kept quite about asking them for help.

* * *

It wasn't exactly what Rukia and Byakuya had in mind when the head captain summoned them. He had told them that he was proud of what they had tried to do, even though it did backfire. He had told them something interesting as well. He had said that he knew that they were right. He had figured out that without invading Las Noches, they wouldn't have found out most of the names of the espadas, and the fact that they needed Ichigo to win this war. In turn, the war was not in favor of them now, that was unless they attacked again, and that was just what the Head Captain had in mind when he summoned them. The 'siblings' both knew that he was right, but they had many people injured from the last attack, and they had lost Renji in it somewhere. If they were to attack before some people were healed, they would be walking into a death trap. But the time for them to recover would be to long...

They had to figure out a plan before it was to late. They knew that Aizen would use the recovery time to an advantage. They had to switched that advantage to their side. To do so though...they would need some inside help. That wouldn't be to hard though...not with Ichigo there. They would be able to get some inside info from Ichigo and Renji... That would help them greatly. Inside info would make it easier to plot their move, and to destroy Aizen's moves. The problem was that, they didn't know how they could ask the two for information. There really was no way for this to go right if they didn't know what to do.

* * *

Torshiro watched the doors open up, and Rukia walk out. She looked at him, and told him quickly what had happened. Torshiro didn't try to hide the suprised look on his face. He never thought, that Head captain would be 'ok' with what happened, and actually say it was the right thing to do. Though he knew that this was better than being punished, and the idea of getting inside info wasn't a bad idea ether. It would be easier for them to win then. Like Byakuya and Rukia, he didn't know how they could get that inside info. There was really no way to get the info without going got Las Noches and getting it themselfs, but the chance of getting caught was very high almost certain.

With that high of a risk, was it really worth it. Well, yes, since if they had the info they would be at a great advantage...but still...it wouldn't be a good thing to go there...no one, not even the head captain, could beat ALL of those Espadas. No one could do such a thing...they were at loss here...they had to figure something out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm woking on the next chapter right now.


End file.
